Death note vs YuGiOh!
by Divine Hathor
Summary: Light Yamgami se entera sobre una posible amenaza para su nuevo mundo, asi que decide utilizar el poder de la death note para acabar con el muy afamado faraón sin nombre, ¿lograra acabar con la vida de un alma antigua?
1. Investigación sobre el faraón anónimo

Death Note Vs Yu-Gi-Oh!

_I… Investigación sobre el faraón anónimo._

Era una tarde lluviosa en Shinguku Japón; para entonces Light Yagami se encontraba tranquilamente en la habitación de su hogar viendo las noticias sobre criminales de todo el país. Exactamente a las 6:00pm una noticia sobre el rey de los duelos Yugi Mutou logro captar la atención de este joven de 18 años de edad, quien curiosamente tenía una sed incesable de justicia. Al escuchar las noticias, logro captar un dato que despertó su curiosidad.

¿?: El afamado rey de los duelistas fue visto el día de hoy en el aeropuerto nacional de Tokio, en donde nuestros reporteros lograron interrogar más sobre su vida y su pasado, y esto fue lo que respondió.

Reportera: Buen tardes Yugi Mutou, ¿podría reposeernos una preguntas?

Yugi: por supuesto señorita, pero puede írmelas realizando mientras caminamos porque tengo algo de prisa.

Reportera: de acuerdo Yugi Mutou, para comenzar muchas personas dicen que usted además de ser el gran campeón mundial también es poseedor del alma de un antiguo faraón egipcio, eso es verdad –dijo al interrogar a aquel joven de cabello tricolor y de hermosos ojos color violeta.

Yugi: es verdad, y para ser sinceros quién en realidad es poseedor del titulo del rey de los duelistas es Yami Mutou, mi álter ego –respondió tranquilamente mientras caminaba hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

Reportera: sin embargo muchas personas lo toman de a loco, ya que no es posible que una persona sea poseedora de dos almas, eso definitivamente es imposible.

Yugi: al principio yo llegue a pensar lo mismo, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que en realidad existía un alma más dentro de mi, y que ahora esa alma antigua se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo.

Reportera: como mencione antes, lo que nos esta respondiendo suena completamente una locura, así que esperamos que algún día nos tenga la suficiente confianza para revelarnos con sinceridad la estrategia de su éxito –respondió educadamente.

Yugi: como guste señorita, yo no soy nadie para obligarla a creer mi relato, así que sin mas preámbulo ahora si me paso a retirar –respondió una vez que ya se encontraba fuera del aeropuerto de Tokio.

Reportera: muchas gracias por la información joven, y tomaremos muy en cuenta sus palabras. Ahora con ustedes se despide Richie Leonard quien reporto para ustedes gracias a Nota Tokio.

Light al escuchar aquel reportaje sobre el afamado Rey de los duelistas, se dispuso a interrogarse, ya que no sabia si creer las palabras de aquel chiquillo o no.

Light: es imposible que Yugi Mutou sea poseedor de un alma antigua, y mucho menos que sea el alma de un faraón, pero para estar seguros buscare más información sobre él –pensó mientras se acercaba a su computadora, para buscar mas sobre Yugi Mutou y su relato.

Una vez que Light ya se encontraba en su escritorio comenzó a buscar sobre Yugi Mutou hasta encontrar la información que el deseaba saber. Pasaron varios minutos, pero en el transcurso de ese tiempo logro encontrar la información que con tanta impaciencia el deseaba. Y una vez que tenía dicha información comenzó a leerla en voz fuerte para él y el shinigami que lo acompañaba en su habitación.

Light: Yugi Mutou nació el 30 de diciembre de 1993; en junio del 2006 gano el titulo de rey de los duelos al vencer al multimillonario Maximillian Pegasus en el torneo del reino de los duelistas, un año después participo en el torneo patrocinado por Kaiba Seto llamado el torneo de ciudad batallas, en donde al vencer a los mejores duelistas consiguió las tres cartas mas poderosas de la historia, las cuales son Osiris el dragón de los cielos, el dragón alado de Ra y obelisco el gran atormentador. Una vez conseguidas estas cartas lucho contra Seto Kaiba, quien se creía que estaba siendo manipulado por el Dios de la muerte Anubis, en donde además de estar apunto de perder las tres cartas de los Dioses egipcios también casi perdía la vida del llamado faraón sin nombre o mas conocido como Yami Mutou, quien se cree el alter ego de Yugi Mutou –leyó tranquilamente la información proveniente del blog de Anzu Masaki. –vaya en verdad esta es información es bastante interesante, aunque tengo una pequeña curiosidad sobre la personalidad de Yugi Mutou.

Ryuk: y ¿Cuál es Light? –pregunto aquel shinigami mientras tomaba una manzana roja de un plato que se encontraba en la habitación de su amo.

Light: tan solo observa bien estas dos fotografías de él Ryuk, sus ojos cambian radicalmente cuando esta en duelo, incluso su mirada se vuelve más seria y con sed de poder, y si mi teoría esta en lo correcto el Yugi de mirada fría y posesiva le pertenece al faraón sin nombre, y la mirada tierna eh inocente le pertenece al verdadero Yugi Mutou –respondió tranquilamente mientras cruzaba pies y brazos.

Ryuk: vaya, si que tienes una magnifica facilidad de observación y deducción.

Light: lo se pero ahora tengo que averiguar mas sobre el faraón sin nombre, por alguna razón su mirada me despierta desconfianza –dijo mientras comenzaba a buscar nuevamente en Internet información, pero esta vez sobre historia egipcia.

Pasaron las horas y Light no encontraba nada sobre el faraón sin nombre, que simplemente parecía como si el mundo no supiera de su existencia; hasta que de pronto, una página le mostró resultados sobre el mito de los artículos del milenio y de sus antiguos poseedores.

Light: los artículos milenarios fueron creados para mantener la paz del mundo, sin embargo estos fueron creados con almas de asesinos y ladrones por lo cual son artefactos provenientes del oscuro. Se dice que el artículo principal mejor conocido como el Rompecabezas milenario le perteneció al inicio de su creación al faraón Aknancanon, que al morir dejo como sucesor del trono y de este articulo a su único hijo el faraón anónimo, quien salvo a Egipto de la oscuridad, mas sin embargo al transcurso de su reinado llevo a la decadencia a su pueblo, ya que se dice que su arrogancia y su sed de poder lo orillaron a la destrucción del perfecto reinado de su antecesor –leyó seriamente mientras tenia recargado sus codos y entrelazados sus dedos en su escritorio.

Ryuk: vaya, vaya al parecer el faraón sin nombre es una persona peligrosa para este mundo, no lo crees así Light –dijo mientras tomaba nuevamente otra jugosa manzana.

Light: lo se, y por consecuencia el podría afectar mis planes para este nuevo mundo en donde yo seré el nuevo Dios –respondió furiosamente al momento de levantarse de su escritorio.

Ryuk: ¿y qué es lo que piensas hacer al respecto?

Light: bueno, ya he pensado sobre ello y he tomado la decisión de aprender a jugar duelo de monstruos para matarlo en su propio campo de batalla jajaja –respondió con una mirada y risa maléfica.

Ryuk: como lo he mencionado antes, los humanos son muy interesantes.

Light: pero para conciliar a la perfección mi plan necesito de la ayuda de la amiga de Yugi Mutou, Anzu Masaki, ya que al parecer es la que mas conoce sobre el faraón anónimo –dijo seriamente.

Ryuk: pero respóndeme, ¿Cómo piensas hacer que Anzu hable contigo sin que sospeche de ti?

Light: fácil, la manipulare por medio de la death note para que me cuente todo sobre el deck del faraón sin nombre, y sobre su pasado oscuro jajaja –respondió malévolamente.

Ryuk: brillante como siempre, así que adelante, que esperas quiero divertirme –dijo mientras se acercaba al escritorio en donde se encontraba Light.

Después de aquella conversación Light saco cuidadosamente su death note del cajón derecho de su escritorio. Y una vez que ya la tenía en sus manos la coloco en su escritorio y comenzó a escribir en la libreta.

Light: (escribiendo) Anzu Masaki sale de su hogar el día martes del 3 de noviembre del 2010, exactamente a las 12:00pm para dirigirse a la cafetería Moka que se encuentra frete al parque central de la ciudad neo domino, una vez dentro de la cafetería conoce a un joven de atractiva apariencia y comienzan a tener una amena conversación en donde ella le revela todo lo que sabe sobre el rey de los duelos y su alter ego, al terminar ella se despide de este joven y abandona la cafetería; sin embargo al salir un autobús la atropella y muere en el acto.

Ryuk: vaya, esto va a ser interesante jajaja, pero solo tengo una ultima pregunta Light, tu vives lejos de neo domino, así que ¿como piensas encontrarte con ella el martes? –pregunto al leer las notas escritas por Light en una pagina de la death note.

Light: es simple Ryuk, el día de mañana viajare a neo domino y me hospedare en un hotel para efectuar mi plan a la mañana siguiente.

Ryuk: me impresiona tu forma de pensar Light, simplemente eres un humano excepcional –respondió al comerse una ultima manzana.

Light: lo se, por eso ahora yo soy el Dios de este nuevo mundo y por ello acabare con toda persona maligna que se interponga a mi mundo de perfección –dijo seriamente mientras guardaba su death note en el cajón derecho de su escritorio, y una vez oculta apago su computadora y la luz de su escritorio, para después de ello dirigirse a dormir a su cama, ya que a la mañana siguiente tendría un día bástate pesado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Ending: **Amaranth – Nigthwish._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Divine Hathor:**_ _holaaaaa! A todo mundo, bueno este es el primer capitulo de la loca historia que se me ha ocurrido y en verdad espero les guste, quiero mandar un gran saludo a todos mis lectores y amigos por siempre apoyarme y animarme para continuar escribiendo, por cierto antes de irme quiero hacer una pequeña aclaración, los nombres de los dioses egipcios son los nombres que se ocuparon en el manga de Yu-Gi-Oh! y sin nada mas que decir nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, sayonara n.n _


	2. Encuentro con Anzu Masaki

Death Note Vs Yu-Gi-Oh!

_II… Encuentro con Anzu Masaki._

A la mañana siguiente Light ya se encontraba preparado para viajar a neo domino. En su maleta llevaba varios cambios de ropa, la death note, un bolígrafo, su laptop y algunas cartas del duelo de monstruos con la que armaría su deck para vencer al afamado rey de los duelistas. Una vez ya preparado se despidió de su madre y hermana, he inmediatamente abandono su hogar para tomar un taxi que lo llevara al aeropuerto de Shinguku; sin embargo mientras se dirigía al ya mencionado aeropuerto pensaba sobre el faraón sin nombre y el pequeño Yugi Mutou.

Light: necesito saber con exactitud el verdadero nombre del faraón sin nombre, si no me equivoco su alias es Yami Mutou, pero ese no es su nombre ancestral y aunque lo trate de manipular con la death note no morirá porque no es su verdadero nombre, además si anoto a Yugi Mutou también será un problema porque moriría el verdadero Mutou y no el faraón anónimo, vaya si que estoy en graves problemas, aunque si Masaki me revela en nombre real del faraón anónimo mi plan será perfecto –pensó maléficamente.

Pasaron las horas, para entonces Light ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Shinguku esperando a la recepcioncita del lugar para comprar su boleto para viajar a neo domino.

Recepcionista: buenos días, mi nombre es Cristal Toriyama, en que puedo servirle.

Light: buenos días, quiero comprar una boleto para viajar a neo domino inmediatamente –respondió educadamente.

Cristal: muy bien, serian 750 yens y su vuelo seria en 10 min.

Light: perfecto.

Cristal: muy bien aquí esta su boleto, y que tenga un buen viaje –respondió educadamente al entregarle su boleto de avión a aquel joven de cabellera castaña.

Light: muchas gracias señorita, ahora con su permiso –respondió cortésmente mientras se alejaba de la recepción con todo y su equipaje.

Pasaron los minutos rápidamente, para entonces la aeromoza responsable al vuelo dio la indicación de abordar el avión hacia dirección a neo domino. Light al escuchar dicha indicación abordo su avión inmediatamente mientras que en su mente el solo pensaba en su maquiavélico plan.

Light: la hora del juicio del Dios Kira esta apunto de caer ante ti Yami Mutou –pensó mientras que de su maleta sacaba muy cuidadosamente su laptop, para buscar información sobre cartas del duelo de monstruos poderosas y malignas, dignas de un Dios de la muerte –pensó al momento de encender su computador portátil.

Después de aquel pensamiento comenzó a investigar sobre decks, cartas y sobre posibles estrategias para vencer el mazo del rey de los duelos. Y una vez encontrada la información comenzó a armar su mazo con todas las estrategias encontradas. Pasaron las horas, para entonces era 2 de noviembre del 2010 siendo exactamente las 12:30pm, tomando en cuenta que para esa hora el avión descendió al aeropuerto de cuidad neo domino. Al decender Light abandono inmediatamente el aeropuerto para dirigirse en busca de un hotel en donde pudiera hospedarse, para que al día siguiente se encontrara con la amiga del rey de los duelos.

Ryuk: sabes algo Light, podrías matar fácilmente al faraón sin nombre si hicieras el trato de los ojos de shinigami –dijo mientras volaba a lado de Light.

Light: lo se, pero ya te dije que no pienso reducir mi vida por ninguna razón, además ya tengo en mis manos a Anzu Masaki quien no durara en darme toda la información que necesito –respondió susurrando para que nadie sospechara de él mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el hotel central de neo domino.

Ryuk: como lo desees Light, solo te recuerdo que mi oferta sigue en pie jajaja.

Pasaron los minutos, para entonces Light junto con Ryuk ya se encontraban en la habitación de un hotel, esperando tranquilamente a que al día siguiente se encontrara con la herramienta de su plan perfecto. Al día siguiente Light ya se encontraba preparado para su planeada cita, que siendo exactamente las 12:00pm este joven ya se encontraba esperando a aquella chica en una de las mesas de la cafetería Moka. Y sin más preámbulos exactamente a la hora prevista Anzu Masaki se adentraba a la cafetería ya antes mencionada. Una vez que ya se encontraba en aquel lugar su mirada comenzó a buscar una mesa vacía, pero al ver a un atractivo joven de cabellera castaña tomo la decisión de acercarse lentamente a su mesa.

Anzu: buenos días joven, podría hacerle compañía –pregunto con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Light: perfecto, todo esta saliendo de acuerdo a mi plan –pensó. –Si por supuesto, por mi no hay ningún problema –respondió educadamente.

Después de aquella respuesta por parte de Light, Anzu se presento con aquel joven para iniciar una amena conversación.

Anzu: Gracias caballero, bueno mi nombre es Anzu Masaki y es un gusto conocer a un joven tan apuesto como usted –dijo mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa de Light Yagami.

Light: muchas gracias señorita y también es un gusto conocerla pero ahora permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Light Yagami de shinguku –respondió educadamente.

Anzu: vaya, con razón jamás lo había visto en neo domino.

Light: si, es que sinceramente vine de visita por parte de la universidad, pero ahora que lo recuerdo hace unos días leí sobre usted por Internet.

Anzu: ¡genial! Usted es uno de mis seguidores en mi blog cierto –pregunto muy entusiasmada por la noticia.

Light: si así puede llamarse, entonces esta en lo correcto señorita, bueno ahora que la tengo frente a mi podría realizarle algunas preguntas sobre el rey de los duelistas, tengo entendido que usted conoce a la perfección al supuesto alter ego de Yugi Mutou.

Anzu: si, yo conozco a la perfección sobre él así que puedo responderle lo que desee –respondió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Light: muy bien, me gustaría saber si en verdad existe el misterioso faraón sin nombre –pregunto decididamente.

Anzu: por supuesto, pero su nombre real es Atem pero por cuestiones de su pasado su nombre fue ocultado del mundo he inclusive había sido borrado de su memoria.

Light: interesante, ¿pero he leído en varios libros históricos que el fue un gobernante maligno, eso es verdad?

Anzu: por lo que me llego a contar Seto Kaiba así fue, pero eso se vio visto de esa manera porque el era una persona arrogante que no aceptaba perder ante nadie, mas sin embargo el salvo el mundo hace 5000 años en el pasado y hace unos días en el presente de la oscuridad liberada por la misma humanidad.

Light: ¿a que te refieres con la oscuridad liberada por la misma humanidad? –pregunto sorpresivamente.

Anzu: bueno, es que tiempo atrás todo se basaba en guerras, poderes mágicos y Dioses, pero la propia arrogancia del hombre por conseguir mas poder causo que el poder del oscuro aumentara y que acabar casi por completo con la humanidad y la luz de la esperanza, pero el faraón Atem impidió que eso sucediera encerrando su alma junto con el alma del oscuro en el rompecabezas milenario, poniendo con ello un sello poderoso para que nadie pudiera liberar nuevamente esta maldad.

Light: ¿y cual fue ese sello? –pregunto después de darle un sorbo a su café.

Anzu: su nombre y su memoria, por esa razón en los libros de historia y en lapidas egipcias no hay conocimiento de su nombre.

Light: ¿entonces como es posible que tu si tengas datos sobre su nombre? –pregunto con un poco de alteración.

Anzu: fácil, hace unos días Atem se enfrento nuevamente al oscuro en el mundo de sus recuerdos para acabar con el de una vez por todas, pero para acabar con el tenia que recordar o descifrar su nombre ancestral, pero con un poco de ayuda de Yugi, Junoichi, Honda y de una servidora logramos descubrir el nombre del faraón y así impidió que la oscuridad se apoderara del futuro y del pasado.

Light: vaya esto si que es bastante interesante.

Anzu: Así es Light Yagami, esa es la historia del faraón anónimo.

Light: solo tengo una última pregunta Anzu.

Anzu: adelante, puedes formularla.

Light: ¿Cuáles son las catas más poderosas del deck del faraón?

Anzu: es fácil, los tres dioses egipcios, el mago oscuro y la maga oscura, en teoría todas sus cartas son poderosas, aunque lo que le da el poder a su mazo es su mente y espíritu de batalla.

Light: muchas gracias por aclararme todas mis dudas sobre el rey de los duelistas –respondió cortésmente, para después de ellos darle nuevamente un sorbo a su café.

Anzu: de nada Light, oh! Por dios es tardísimo, discúlpame Light pero tengo una entrevista de trabajo en una hora y no puedo llegar tarde –dijo un poco apresurada mientras miraba las manecillas de su reloj de mano.

Light: no hay problema, vaya con mucho cuidado señorita –dijo educadamente.

Después de aquellas palabras Anzu compro su café en la recepción, y una vez que lo pago se retiro inmediatamente de aquel lugar para dirigirse a la entrevista de trabajo que tenia. Sin embargo ella no sabía que jamás llegaría a esa entrevista de trabajo porque al cruzar la calle la muerte ya la estaría esperando. Mientras tanto en el cafetería Light esperaba con tanto entusiasmo la conclusión de su plan.

Light: tres, dos, unos –pensó mientras miraba fijamente las manecillas de su reloj.

Después de aquel conteo por parte de Light, un autobús publico que iba a alta velocidad atropello Anzu dejándola muerta en el instante. Sin embargo varios civiles al ver tal escena comenzaron a gritar por una ambulancia, pero para mala suerte de aquella chica su muerte ya estaba escrita. Pasaron los minutos y Light termino de su café, y una vez concluido abandono aquel establecimiento con una gran tranquilidad en su mirada, para después de ello dirigirse a la habitación de su hotel para planear a la perfección su duelo contra el faraón anónimo.

Ryuk: vaya Light, a un principio creí que tu plan no daría resultado, pero veo que me he equivocado –dijo aquel shinigami mientras volaba a lado de Light.

Light: pues como pudiste notarlo no solo conseguí la información del faraón sin nombre, si no que también conseguí su verdadero nombre, y gracias a esa información ahora yo podré manipular su vida al concluir nuestro duelo jajaja –respondió susurrantemente.

Pasaron los minutos y Light ya se encontraba en la habitación de su hotel, y una vez en dicho lugar saco cuidadosamente la death note y comenzó a escribir el acto final del faraón anónimo.

Light: (escribiendo) 4 de noviembre del 2010 el rey de los duelos abandona su hogar para dirigirse a la escuela preparatoria de neo domino, sin embargo exactamente a las 9:00 de mañana encuentra a un joven de cabellera castaña quien reta a duelo a el faraón Atem, éste no se niega y comienzan ambos el duelo. Pasados los minutos el faraón Atem pierde humillantemente ante aquel joven, éste al no soportar la derrota sufre un ataque al corazón y muere inmediatamente, sin dejar muerto al inocente de su alter ego.

Ryuk: excelente redacción Light, así que ahora no tienes de que preocuparte –dijo mientras comía una manzana que se encontraba en aquella habitación.

Light: exacto Ryuk, y gracias a esto ya no abra ninguna amenaza para este nuevo mundo jajajaja –respondió maléficamente mientras miraba fijamente la death note.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Ending: **Amaranth – Nightwish._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Divine Hathor:**_ _holaaaaa! A todos, bueno este es el segundo capitulo de esta loca historia que en verdad espero les sea de su agrado, quiero mandar un gran saludo a todos mis lectores y amigos, especialmente a mi hermanita Darkyami Motou, a mi amadísimo esposo Ignacio Ramírez, y sin nada mas que decir nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, sayonara n.n _


	3. Kira vs Atem primera parte

Death Note Vs Yu-Gi-Oh!

_III… Kira Vs Atem primera parte._

A la mañana siguiente Light ya se encontraba más que preparado para su enfrentameniento contra el rey de los duelistas. Mas sin en cambio en una de las habitaciones de la tienda de juegos Akane el alter ego de Yugi Mutou se encontraba bastante preocupado.

Yugi: ¿que sucede faraón? El día de hoy no te ves muy bien que digamos –pregunto con un poco de intriga.

Atem: no es nada Yugi –respondió. -aunque en realidad tengo el presentimiento de que antes de volver al otro mundo tendré que enfrentarme a la fuerza de un Dios –pensó seriamente.

Después de aquel pensamiento, Yugi no dejaba de mirar el rostro preocupado del faraón, así que sin que se diera cuenta metió el deck del faraón en su mochila ya que él tampoco tenía un buen presentimiento. Pasaron los minutos, para entonces tanto Atem como Yugi ya se encontraban preparados. Eran exactamente a las 9:00 de la mañana, para esa hora Yugi se dirigía tranquilamente hacia su escuela preparatoria, pero sin verlo previsto se toparon con Light Yagami, quien con una voz ruda reto a duelo a el faraón Atem.

Light: reto a duelo al incompetente ser del pasado que llevo a la destrucción al pueblo de Egipto hace 5000 años a.c. –reto con voz fuerte frente a Yugi.

Atem al escuchar dichas palabras, no soporto la furia que sentía en su corazón que sin pedirle permiso a Yugi ocupo su cuerpo para enfrentar por última vez la maldad del nuevo mundo.

Atem: ¿Qué es lo que quieres cretino? –pregunto furiosamente.

Light: es sencillo de decir faraón Atem, lo único que deseo es acabar con personas como usted que son un peligro para mi mundo perfecto –respondió seriamente.

Atem: tu mundo perfecto, por favor quien te crees que eres para decir tal estupidez –respondió molestamente.

Light: en verdad quieres saber quien soy, bueno yo soy el Dios de este nuevo mundo, mejor conocido como Kira.

Atem y Yugi al escuchar tales palabras retrocedieron un pequeño paso, ya que no podían creer que estuvieran apunto de enfrentarse ante un asesino serial, que tan solo con desearlo puede matar a las personas con un paro cardiaco.

Yugi: por favor faraón, niégate al duelo, podrías perder tu alma si te enfrentas a él –dijo preocupadamente.

Atem: no Yugi, el tiene el poder de un Dios de la muerte y si me reuso a su petición podría intentar matarte a ti y a tu familia, además no hay de que preocuparse no podrá hacerme daño –respondió susurrantemente para que solo el alma de Yugi pudiera escucharlo.

Yugi: de acuerdo faraón, confío en ti –respondió con algo de preocupación en su voz.

Después de aquella respuesta por parte de Yugi, Atem sonrío ya que tenia mucha confianza en el y en su deck.

Atem: no te temo Kira, así que si tu deseo es tener un duelo contra mí, lo tendrás –respondió mientras que sacaba su deck de la mochila de Yugi.

Una vez que ya tenía su deck en sus manos, Atem coloco su disco de duelos en su brazo izquierdo he hizo anuncio de que ya se encontraba preparado para el duelo.

Atem: ya estoy preparado Kira, así que, que estas esperando –dijo en forma de reto.

Kira no respondió la provocación del faraón, ya que él sabía que tenía la victoria asegurada, así que solo acudió a colocarse su disco de duelo para comenzar con el enfrentamiento.

Kira y Atem: ¡Duelo! –gritaron para anunciar su enfrentamiento.

Kira (8000 LP) – Atem (8000 LP).

Kira: muy bien comienza el juicio del Dios Kira, para empezar colocare a mi Archifiend soldier en posición de ataque (ATK. 1900 – DEF. 1500), para después colocar dos cartas boca abajo en la zona de magias y trampas y con eso termino con mi turno –cediéndole el turno a Atem quien se encontraba muy tranquilo en el duelo, sin embargo mientras Light terminaba con su jugada, Ryuk quien se encontraba a lado de Yagami reía sin parar.

Ryuk: jajaja, me divierto tanto observando a personas tan ingenuas como tu Light–dijo sin parar de reír. Pero cuando este apuesto joven escucho las palabras de aquel shinigami se enfureció bastante y le pidió una clara explicación.

Kira: ¿a que te refieres a que te diviertes viendo a ingenuos como yo? Para empezar debo recordarte que yo soy quien ganara este duelo y acabara con el alma de un patético faraón –pregunto susurrantemente sin dirigir su vista hacia Ryuk.

Ryuk: olvide mencionártelo, pero te lo diré cuando estés divirtiéndome con tu sufrimiento jajaja –respondió alegremente.

Kira: maldito Ryuk, me las pagara; pero mientras tanto tengo que prepararme para ganar este duelo –pensó maléficamente.

Mientras tanto el duelo continuaba en curso, sin olvidar que ahora el turno le pertenecía a Atem quien era el afamado rey de los duelistas.

Atem: perfecto, para comenzar activo de mi mano la olla de la avaricia que me permite robar dos cartas nuevas de mi deck, para continuar invoco a Breaker the magical warrior en modo de ataque (ATK. 1900 – DEF. 1000) y activo su efecto el cual me permite remover su contador mágico y destruir una carta mágica o de trampa en el campo, y escojo la carta que esta a tu…

Kira: espera faraón, jamás dije que me ganarías tan fácilmente, activo de mi campo la carta trampa divine wrath para negar el efecto de tu hechicero, pero para efectuar el efecto tengo que descartar una carta de mi mano, así que descarto a Belial – marquis of darkness –interrumpió con voz firme y segura de si misma.

Atem: esta bien Kira, pero respóndeme ¿Qué mas piensas hacer? –burlándose de Light.

Kira: jamás he dicho que ya he terminado con mí contra ataque faraón. Para continuar activo el efecto de Van'dalgyon the dark dragón lord que me permite invocarlo al campo de batalla, así que ¡aparece mi gran dragón de la destrucción Van'dalgyon the dark dragón lord! (ATK. 2800 – DEF. 2500) –respondió seriamente mientras invocaba al campo de batalla a su bestia de la oscuridad.

Atem: ¡es imposible! –exclamo con un poco de temor en su mirada.

Kira: ¡oh! Claro que es posible faraón, pero aun no he terminado con mi jugada, así que le explicare como funciona mi sirviente, cuando yo activo una carta trampa counter puedo invocar de manera especial a este monstruo al campo de batalla, y una vez ahí se activa su segundo efecto que va a depender de que tipo de carta haya negado con mi carta trampa; es decir si negué una carta mágica le causo a mi oponente 1000 puntos de daño, si negué una carta trampa destruyo una carta en el campo de mi oponente, pero si negué el efecto de un monstruo puedo invocar a un monstruo de mi cementerio. Así que ¡activo el segundo efecto de mi Van'dalgyon the dark dragón lord e invoco de manera especial a mi a Belial – marquis of darkness! (ATK. 2800 – DEF. 2400) –Respondió complacidamente al mirar el temor reflejado por la expresión de su contrincante, mientras invocaba a su nuevo monstruo al campo de batalla.

Atem: si continúa así terminara por aniquilarme y posiblemente aniquile a Yugi, así que no importa el riesgo que tenga que tomar, venceré a Kira como sea –pensó seriamente. Sin embargo Light no perdía de vista la mirada distraída de Atem.

Kira: ¿Qué sucede faraón?, ¿Qué acaso se ha quedado sin palabras y sin estrategias para continuar este duelo? –burlándose de Atem.

Atem: admito que tus monstruos me han sorprendido, pero no te dejare ganar tan fácilmente. Así que para continuar coloco dos cartas boca abajo en mi zona de magias y trampas y con esto finalizo con mi turno –respondió seriamente mientras le cedía el turno a Kira.

Kira: perfecto, mi turno, para comenzar paso a mi fase de batalla para atacarte directamente, así que ¡se el primero en atacar mi Archifiend soldier! –ordeno.

El Archifiend soldier ataco, causándole con ello perdida de puntos de vida a su oponente.

Atem: (8000 LP – 6100 LP) ¡aaaaah! –grito al perder puntos de vida.

Kira: muy bien, ahora es tu turno de atacar mi poderoso Van'dalgyon the dark dragón lord –ordeno sin piedad alguna de Atem ya que lo único que deseaba era vencer al rey de los duelistas.

Atem: (6100 LP – 3300 LP) ¡aaaaaaaah! –grito al sentir el ataque de fuego de Van'dalgyon the dark dragón lord.

Kira: jajaja, ¿que se siente estar a punto de perder por el Dios del nuevo mundo Atem? Bueno eso estaremos apunto de averiguarlo, ¡ataca con tu espada del destino mi poderoso Belial – marquis of darkness! –ordeno maléficamente.

Atem: ¡jamás! Activo de mi campo la carta trampa Magical cylinder que redirige tu ataque a tus puntos de vida, y si no me equivoco por el efecto de tu Belial – marquis of darkness toda carta trampa, mágica y efectos de monstruos tienen que ir hacia él, así que como se la estoy redirigiendo a él no se pierde el efecto de mi trampa –explico valerosamente.

Kira: (8000 LP – 5200 LP) ¡aaaaaaaaaaah! –grito al momento de recibir su propio ataque.

Después de aquel contra ataque de parte de Atem, Kira miro fijamente a su oponente ya que ahora este duelo se había vuelto personal entre ambos jugadores. Mientras tanto Ryuk seguía disfrutando del espectáculo ya que Light aun no descubría que la libreta no estaba afectando en absoluto el duelo entre él y el faraón.

Kira: paso a mi segunda fase para colocar una carta boca abajo en mi zona de magias y trampas, y con esto término mi turno –respondió seriamente al mirar fijamente los ojos de Atem.

Atem: bien, mi turno, para comenzar invocare a mi Skilled dark magician en modo de ataque (ATK. 1900 – DEF. 1700), para continuar activo de mi campo la carta mágica magical dimensión que me permite tributar un monstruo en mi campo e invocar uno nuevo al campo de batalla. Así que ¡ aparece mi poderoso Dark magician! (ATK. 2500 – DEF. 2100) –realizo su jugada hábilmente mientras invocaba al mago oscuro desde su mano.

Kira: vaya, vaya así que has logrado invocar a tu monstruo preferido, aunque sinceramente no creo que pueda ayudarte jajaja.

Atem: aun no he terminado mi jugada, para continuar se activa el segundo efecto de mi magical dimensión que me permite destruir un monstruo que controle mi ponente, así que destruyo a tu Belial – marquis of darkness –respondió seriamente.

Kira: ¡maldito! Pero esto me lo pagaras –dijo mientras mandaba al campo santo a su preciado monstruo.

Atem: no lo creo Light Yagami ya que no solo soy el rey de los duelos, si no que también soy un Dios egipcio y jamás podrás tocarme, asi que será mejor que no te confíes porque si no jamás llegaras a mi nivel. Pero bueno eso es otro tema, asi que continuare con mi jugada equipando a mi Dark magician con la carta mágica magic formula que le da a mi poderoso sirviente mil puntos de ataque extra (ATK. 3500 – DEF. 2100), ahora batalla, ¡Dark magician destruye con ataque mágico oscuro a Van'dalgyon the dark dragón lord! –ordeno.

Kira: (5200LP – 4500LP) ¡aaaaaaaah! –grito al momento en el que su monstruo fue destruido. Sin embargo Ryuk solo continuaba disfrutando el espectáculo de Light contra Atem, ya que era un duelo bastante reñido en donde ambos buscaban la salvación del mundo.

Ryuk: si supieras Light Yagami que al faraón no le afecta en absoluto el poder de la death note, ya que desde su muerte el paso a ser un Dios egipcio además de que por reglas de la death note no puedes asesinar espíritus, pero para mi diversión te diré cuando estés apunto de perder por tu enemigo jajaja –pensó malévolamente.

Mientras tanto en el duelo, Atem continuaba con su estrategia para eliminar de una vez por todas a Kira, ya que no podía permitir que éste intentara hacerle daño a su mejor amigo.

Atem: para terminar con mi turno, coloco dos cartas boca abajo y con esto finalizo con mi turno –cediéndole el turno a su contrincante.

Kira: muy bien, colocare a un monstruo boca abajo en posición de defensa y una carta boca abajo y con eso término mi turno –jugó confiadamente.

Atem: vaya, es toda tu jugada, ¡que patético eres Light Yagami, ya que en verdad esperaba mas de ti! Pero en fin, para comenzar activo de mi mano Premature burial para invocar a mi Skilled magician en modo de ataque, pero para invocarlo primero tengo que pagar un costo de ochocientos puntos de vida.

Atem (3300LP – 2500LP).

Kira: ¡perfecto! Has pagado el costo de tu preciada magia, pero ahora es mi turno de contraatacarte, ¡activo de mi campo la carta trampa Dark bribe que me permite negar el efecto de tus magias y tramas! Pero con el costo de permitirte robar una carta extra de tu deck, así que adelante te regalo una carta.

Atem: ¡esta me las pagaras! –respondió furioso mientras robaba una nueva carta de su deck.

Kira: muy bien faraón he terminado con mi contra jugada, así que puedes continuar tranquilamente jajaja –respondió irónicamente mientras reía maléficamente.

Atem: Muchas gracias Yagami, pero no necesito de tu permiso para continuar con mi turno, así que para continuar batalla, ¡ataca a su Archifiend mi poderoso Dark magician! –ordeno valerosamente sin temor a las cartas boca debajo de Light.

Kira: (4500LP – 2900LP) ¡aaaaaah! –grito al sentir la poderosa magia correr por su cuerpo al momento de recibir el ataque del sirviente del faraón. –Esto no se quedara así faraón, porque cuando menos te des cuenta tu ya estarás postrándote a mis pies –dijo furioso al mirar fríamente a su contrincante.

Atem: como digas Yagami Light, aunque déjame decirte que eso jamás sucederá pero por el momento he concluido con mi turno –respondió al mirar fijamente la fría mirada de Kira.

Kira: si no me cree entonces tendré que mostrárselo, para comenzar revelo a mi monstruo que se encontraba boca abajo en mi campo de batalla, así que muéstrate mi Brain jacker (ATK. 200 – DEF. 900) –una vez que el Brain jacker se revelo ante los ojos de Atem, Kira anuncio el efecto de su inesperado monstruo. -¡ahora activo el efecto de mi monstruo! Cuando esta carta es revelada puedo equipar a uno de los monstruos de mi oponente y tomar el control de su monstruo equipado, pero como costo le doy a mi oponente quinientos puntos de vida extras por cada turno que su monstruo permanezca en mi lado del campo, pero bueno ese es un pequeño sacrificio en comparación con el poder de humillarte jajaja –respondió orgullosamente de sus habilidades.

Atem: ¡noo! ¡Mi Dark magician! –exclamo al ver como su fiel sirviente ahora pasaba a formar parte del campo de su contrincante.

Kira: Ahora para continuar, batalla, así que ¡Dark magician ataca directamente a tu faraón! –ordeno alegremente.

Atem: Eso jamás, activo mi carta trama Negate attack que me permite finalizar tu fase de batalla, sin olvidar que gracias a esta trampa no recibo daño a mis puntos de vida –dijo al defenderse hábilmente del propio ataque de su Dark magician.

Kira: no falta mucho para que su final llegue, y cuando eso suceda mi mundo volverá a ser perfecto y yo seré el Dios del nuevo mundo –pensó malévolamente. –muy bien su alteza, para continuar con mi jugada coloco a un monstruo boca abajo en posición de defensa y con esto termino mi turno. Por cierto si aun piensa que podrá vencerme será mejor que busque una buena estrategia, porque esta vez yo seré el ganador del duelo jajaja –respondió irónicamente mientras le cedía el turno a su Némesis.

Kira (2900LP) - Atem (2500LP).

Después de aquellas palabras Atem se encontraba bastante preocupado, ya que sabía perfectamente que no solo estaba poniendo en riesgo un titulo sino que también la vida de Yugi y de su familia, ya que el campo se encontraba de la siguiente manera; Kira contaba con dos cartas boca abajo, un monstruo en posición de defensa boca abajo, sin olvidar al mago oscuro de su oponente que poseía tres mil quinientos puntos de ataque. Mientras que Atem solo contaba con una carta boca abajo en su lado del campo. Sin en cambio en el campo santo Kira contaba con tres monstruos, mientras que su oponente contaba con dos monstruos muy importantes de su baraja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Ending: **Last ride of the day – Nightwish._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Divine Hathor:**_ _holaaaaa! __A todos disculpen la tardanza pero tenia exámenes y tareas, pero bueno aquí esta el esperado duelo entre Kira y Atem, bueno espero que les sea de su agrado; bueno antes que nada quiero hacer una aclaración muy rápida, la carta de Magic formula tiene el efecto del manga mas reciente de Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel monsters, ya que en la vida real formula mágica solo le otorga al mago oscuro y a la maga oscura setecientos puntos de ataque extras. Para continuar quiero mandar un gran saludo a todos mis lectores y amigos, especialmente a mi amadísimo esposo Ignacio Ramírez, Ali Kasejin, Darkyami Motou y a Neto y sin nada mas que decir nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, sayonara n.n _

_P.D. si tardo un poco en actualizar no se desesperen, porque aunque tarde poco o demasiado tiempo yo actualizare, y por ultimo solo una aclaracion para Chiyo Asakura, bueno yo ya sabia todo lo que me dijiste en tu review, no era necesario que me lo dijeras es simplemente que yo quise darle un nuevo giro a las dos historias, pero si no te agrado agradesco mucho que lo hayas leido, y de mis demas fic pienso continuarlos pero por cuestines academicas no he podido hacer todo al mismo tiempo, asi que gracias por tu comentario aunque no era necesario ya que yo ya sabia las reglas de la death note, pero como mencione yo le doy un giro inesperado a la historia, hasta el próximo capitulo y muchas gracias a todos los que estan siguiendo este loco fic n.n_


End file.
